Grand Duchy of Wefren
Wefren is a country founded on July 14th, 2019 by Jonah Nichols because he did not like the government of Stinocolus. He made this country to make it more left leaning and serious. It's first territory when it was founded was what used to be 2/3 of the state of Pawne in Stinocolus. It is 0.077 acres in size. After slowly regaining allyship with Stinocolus It would become a puppet of Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire on October 7th, 2019 with enough autonomy to be considered a micronation. However, it was only 8 days later when it became independent once again after a referendum. History July 14th, 2019: Wefren is founded and given basic foundations. Later, a third of New Pawne is given to Stinocolus to make up for their loss. The first two political parties were established also; the Democratic party and Centrist Party. President Jonah on this same day also founded an alliance called the Micronational Democrat Alliance and joined it. July 16th, 2019: The senate is renamed to parliament because it was invalid for the job they were doing in the government. Also, Sealand was recognized as a nation by Wefren. The MDA is changed into the Liberty Coalition and the population of Wefren reaches 2 for the first time ever. July 18th, 2019: A tiny garden area of Jonah Nichols's backyard was annexed by Wefren from the UIE when Jonah asked the UIE if he could expand out a little. July 21st, 2019: After a conflict between Stinocolus and Nottingham Empire, Wefren became a protectorate of The Second Kingdom of Ticronvidia, whilst also puppeting West Stinocolus (former East Pawne) (region of the Dominon of Stinocolus). Basically, Stinocolus was a half puppet of Wefren. A new flag nicknamed "The Protectorial Cross" was also adopted. July 22nd, 2019: Under King Jahonnes Tyurukstein’s orders, the name of Wefren is changed from the Democratic Provinces of Wefren to the Ticronvidian Protectorate of Wefren. July 24th, 2019: Wefren got threats from Stinocolan parliament of an invasion but Viceroy Max dissolved the parliament. Stinocolus, however, still retained its allyship with Wefren. A referendum was also started to determine if Stinocolus should stay a protectorate, become independent, be annexed by Stinocolus, or become a puppet of the Nottingham Empire. July 26th, 2019: Wefren loses its only puppet when West Stinocolus (East Pawne) was sold to the Kommarenze Tsardom. However, a few hours later East Pawne rejoined Stinocolus and was re-puppeted. Further into the day at approximately 6:30 PM CST, the referendum ended with 3 people wanting complete independence and 4 others wanting to stay a protectorate. Therefore, Wefren stayed the same. July 27th, 2019: Most of Africa was divided amongst the nations of AoMC (Wefren was an observer state due to being democratic). The claimed areas were turned into colonies and Port Cape, which took up about half of former South Africa, became Wefren’s first colony. Once again later in the day, Wefren was at risk of losing its only puppet when Stinocolus and the Kommarenze Tsardom were at war over West Stinocolus (East Pawne) and it became disputed. July 28th, 2019: West Stinocolus (East Pawne) was regained as a puppet when the Kommarenze Tsardom and Stinocolus's war ended with peace and Stinocolus claiming the land. The Kommarenze Tsardom was no longer allies with Wefren and was replaced with the Nottingham Empire. July 29th, 2019: Wefren and the Kommarenze Tsardom finally became enemies after an argument over the East Pawne territory dispute and the Nottingham-Kommarenze war. August 3rd, 2019: The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire (newly formed nation composed of the Nottingham Empire and Stinocolus) was sending threats to Wefren to re-unite. August 7th, 2019: The Wefrenese Environmental Initiative Agency (WEIA) was founded and its purpose was to make Wefren more eco-friendly. It was the first Wefrense company ever. August-October 2019: Cycoldia takes control of Wefren, removes many democratic elements, and changes its name to the "Tequorovidian Sub-Duchy of Wefren" October 7th, 2019: Jonah Nichols makes the nation a puppet of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire with the Treaty of Arcpool, after an era of stability. Democratic elements are re-introduced, the title "Baron" is added, and its name is changed to the "Democratic Barony of Wefren" October 8th, 2019: Wefren annexes East Pawne and Jonah's whole backyard. The African colonies are unrecognized and the GA calendar is removed. The flag is changed too, and West Pawne becomes Pawne. October 9th, 2019: The Stran becomes the official E-Currency of Wefren. October 10th, 2019: Baron Max I brings the state of Creek into Wefren without anyone's permission. After a long argument between the president, Jonah Nichols, and Baron Max I, as well as Baron Luke I later in the argument, Creek is removed and the citizens of Wefren were left to decide if they wanted Max to stay as Baron. October 11th, 2019: Out of the 9 votes recieved, 5 were against Max staying. After President Jonah asked him to leave office, he refused, and said that abolishing the Barony altogether would be a better idea. This sparked some new arguments, as Luke claims to dissolve Nottingham and the NSE while Max still sees it as united. Therefore, no Government changes took place immediately and arguments continued. October 12th, 2019: The Centrist Party (original Centrist party changed to Authoritarian party) and the Tyrannical Party are founded. After the Nottingham Civil War began, the Barony was set to be removed soon. October 13th, 2019: Wefren undergoes it's Government change and removes the title Baron, but adds the title Vice President. It is then renamed to the "Democratic Union of Wefren". Luke Warren becomes the first vice president but later resigns and leaves Wefren, and is followed by the second Vice President - Neko Rowan. Later, a referendum was held to see if Wefren would remain as is, become independent, or join a new nation. October 15th, 2019: Out of the 13 votes recieved, 5 are for independence (the most votes for an option) so Wefren finally became fully independent once again. Government Democratic Party President: Jonah Nichols Vice President: Neko Rowan Authoritarian Party Parliament: Max Stenner, Jonah Thornock, Kenneth Fydtroust Centrist Party Parliament: Ben Schisler Tyrannical Party Parliament: Sam Schisler The president is the man in charge but they don't have as much power as a president in a republic (people have to agree on their decisions and impeachment is an easier process), the Parliament make laws, and the common people vote on them, majority wins. Presidential elections are held every 2 years, starting on July 14th and ending September 14th. So the next election starts July 14th, 2021. So far, an election system has not been set up for parliament. Vice Presidents are picked by the President, but the vice president can only be picked if they want to. Provinces Cities Political Parties Religion The official religion of Wefren is Protestant Christianity. Laws Created Laws will not be added to history because they are passed very often. The president/Baron is allowed to veto law suggestions and discuss laws if the votes are between 41% and 59% on either side Law #1 (July 16th, 2019): Citizens of East Pawne, Stinocolus can vote too because they are Wefrenese by blood. (100% For, 0% against) Law #2 (July 16th, 2019): The minimum age to become a president is 13 and to join parliament is 11. (100% for, 0% against) Law #3 (August 4th, 2019): It is Illegal to kill the president or parliament members. (100% for, 0% against) Law #4 (August 4th, 2019): Big racism movements or segregation is banned. (62.5% for, 37.5% against) Law #5 (August 13th, 2019): Murder is illegal (100% for, 0% against) Law #6 (October 9th, 2019): Death is illegal (57% for, 43% against) Barons/President Approve Law #7 (October 9th, 2019): Gender discrimination is illegal (100% for, 0% against) Law #8 (October 9th, 2019): Anybody is allowed to trade with other nations (86% for, 14% against) History of Flags Currency The US Dollar is the official physical currency, while the Stran (S¢) is the official digital currency. Every Stran is worth 80¢ of a US Dollar City Codes for Strans City Codes (Where the Stran was made) NA: Not in Wefren AC: Arcpool Demographics Races Sexes Ages Diplomatic Relationships Allies Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire/Stinocolun Empire (Mild), New Emersonac City (Good), Grand Duchy of Flario (Good), Democratic Republic of Nottingham (Strong) Enemies Grand Republic of Cycoldia (Strong) Map Category:Micronations